


On the Road

by strangestorys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Car Sex, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Gentle Dom Will Graham, M/M, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, prison onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: This is 100% shameless prison-onesie-bottom-Hannibal-on-the-hood-of-a-car-porn, and I have no excuses. Set during "Wrath of the Lamb."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [this tweet](https://twitter.com/mizumohno/status/787047671760584704) from starkaryen and [this post](https://t-w-a-m-p.tumblr.com/post/151811315606/things-i-see-when-i-see-this-photo-1-will) from twamp, and to Mads for, well, you know. Making love to that car.
> 
>  

“Pull over.”

Hannibal gave him a glance, quick and unreadable, but did, sliding the police car smoothly into the grass and idling it in park.

They were currently on a deserted stretch of U.S. Route 17, making good time to the Virginia coast. Will estimated they had about an hour’s lead on Dolarhyde, possibly less, depending on how much self-control he’d had in vacating the earlier crime scene. More than that from the FBI: it would have taken them at least half an hour to discover the van accident, three to four until they could canvass the surrounding highways - and Hannibal already had a good two hours’ driving time behind them, crossing and switching through back roads to get them to this point.

They had some time.

“Out.”

Hannibal didn’t make eye contact, but focused on Will’s hand where it lay idle on the left edge of the passenger seat. “Will, we’re…”

_“Out.”_

Hannibal paused, consumed for a long minute by some suddenly relevant spot on the tidal estuary grass outside the window. Then, as if he’d never focused on it at all, he broke his concentration with a blink, took his hands from ten and two, and switched the ignition off, a sputtering huff sounding from under the hood. He fastidiously unbuckled his seatbelt and made sure it nestled properly against the door jamb to his left, then flipped the little lock on the door from orange to grey and clicked the handle open.

He put his weight into the door handle and stepped out with the elegance of a teenager who has forgotten exactly how long his legs are, stumbling just a little onto the soft grass at the edge of the gravel shoulder before catching himself.

Will followed suit, walking around to meet him at the hood of the car.

He reached a hand out to trace down the center line of the ridiculously well-tailored prison jumpsuit, his light touch lingering just above Hannibal’s sternum. It was firm; he could feel the bone, and the blood rushing above it, just under the skin.

“Why do you think I did this, Hannibal? Why do you think I helped you escape?”

Hannibal glanced down at the hand on his chest, then keenly back up to Will’s face, meeting his gaze.

“I have a number of ideas, but I admit none of them have yet taken dominance.”

“Aren’t you curious?”

Hannibal cocked his head just a fraction. “Extremely.”

Will rubbed his hand down Hannibal’s chest slowly, and then back up again, meandering. “Had you thought that I might actually need your help?”

A small smile appeared just at the corners of his eyes. “No.”

He travelled his hand to the right, just over Hannibal’s heart, beating steady where it was trapped under its pad of flesh. “Had you thought that I might have brought you here to kill you?”

He heard Hannibal’s tongue click against the back of his throat.

“Yes.”

Will smiled and broke his eye contact to look Hannibal over, now finding him half-hard, the stiff grey cotton doing nothing to conceal his sudden, growing arousal. Or maybe it wasn’t so sudden; maybe it had been building up for the last few hours. _Days? Weeks? More? Had he ever had a chance to relieve himself in that cell? Would he have, given the indignity of being seen, being caught on camera? Would Hannibal, great hedonist that he was, have even cared about that?_

Will himself had given into the urge just once while in the custody of the BSHCI: immediately following his attempt on Hannibal’s life, while waiting to hear the outcome. He couldn’t help himself; just saying the words _kill Hannibal Lecter_ aloud had had him throbbing. He wondered how Hannibal would react if he told him about that, right now. That he’d masturbated to the thought of Hannibal’s violent death.

He looked back up with purring satisfaction into Hannibal’s still-defiant eyes, watching his nostrils flare minutely.

Stretching up on his toes, making a show of it, he leaned up to whisper in Hannibal’s ear, “Had you thought that I might have brought you here to fuck you?”

He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, and, coming back down, he found Hannibal’s mouth opened a fraction, the points of his sharp teeth just visible under his top lip.

Will took his hand from Hannibal’s chest and travelled it down to stop at his groin, holding his palm in mid-air, just short of cupping him. He felt the warmth from his arousal already.

Hannibal just watched with a forced casualness, the lines around his eyes creased much too sharply to be natural, though his breathing was picking up audibly.

Will reached up on his toes again, whispering in Hannibal’s ear just as he gripped him through the cotton, _“Had you hoped?”_

A low, guttural noise came from Hannibal’s throat, and Will felt him pulse in his hand.

Still in his ear, Will gave a small, satisfied hum, then ordered, “Unbutton.” He punctuated the command with a firm squeeze to Hannibal’s cock, then stepped back completely, watching and waiting.

Hannibal was a sight already, hair mussed from their earlier struggle in the van, a spot of precum visibly spreading over the front of his suit. Will remembered well the BSHCI’s uniform policy, which distinctly forbade undergarments with the scratchy jumpsuits. Anybody else would have been humiliated to be leaking so early, and so obviously, but once he’d caught his breath, Hannibal just gazed back at Will intently as he put his hands to the topmost button and slid it smoothly from its hole.

He proceeded slowly and rhythmically, button to button to button, as though he were sewing sutures. The first and second each revealed glimpses of the silvering hair running across his chest; by the third, Will had a view of the narrower trail arcing out in a curved line over the slight roundness of his belly. The fourth and fifth exposed the expanse of his torso, broad and solid, even if a bit soft with disuse. When Hannibal reached the sixth button, he hovered there, waiting for Will to meet his eyes again.

“Well?” Will prompted.

Hannibal’s brow rose just a fraction as his fingers worked the last button through, exhaling audibly as the action freed his cock, causing it to jut red and proud from the open V of the button placket.

Will made a show of looking him over, running his eyes down the exposed skin, ending at his hard length, thick with arousal. Beautiful.

He stepped forward again, putting his hands on Hannibal’s chest and running them up to his shoulders, slipping the jumpsuit off and catching it around his upper arms, more for show than for any real need to bind him. They both knew Hannibal could free himself if and when he wanted, just as they both knew he wouldn’t.

Will took his time running back over Hannibal’s chest, feeling his heartbeat through his dense pectorals before passing his thumbs over his nipples, smiling at Hannibal’s gasp as they hardened under his touch. Further down, he pressed into his plush belly on his way to rest his hands on Hannibal’s hips, kneading lightly at the softness he found there.

Hands still on Hannibal’s sides, he looked back up. Hannibal’s face was still a mask of bemused control, but he couldn’t hide that he was breathing heavier at Will’s scrutiny.

Will moved to speak next to his ear again, close enough that he could feel Hannibal’s stubble against his cheek. “You’d let me do anything I wanted with your body, wouldn’t you?” He punctuated this with a soft bite to Hannibal’s ear lobe, which he worried gently between his teeth.

He felt the vibrations of Hannibal’s restrained groan against his own neck.

Will let his earlobe go and focused his attention on sucking at the sensitive patch behind Hannibal’s ear. As he did, he let his hands travel further inward, massaging into the softest part of Hannibal’s underbelly, just where the pubic hair trailed off and met up with the line coming down from his chest.

He felt a quiet, exhaled grunt from Hannibal’s throat and smiled against the other man’s neck.

Will began leaving a trail of kisses from just under his ear to the join of his shoulder, biting lightly right where it met his throat. As he released the taut muscle and gently laved over the small indentions from his teeth, he moved one hand down to rub at the inside of Hannibal’s thigh, studiously avoiding his groin, only millimeters away.

Hannibal was breathing raggedly now, and let out a small whine. Now _that_ was a beautiful noise.

“Is there something you need, Hannibal?”

Hannibal just grunted again. Will kissed him sweetly on the neck, sucking gently just over his jugular as he took two fingers and slowly ran them feather-light up the bottom of Hannibal’s cock from base to tip. Hannibal moaned, a choked, animal sound, his facade splintering rapidly. Will wet his fingers with the copious precum that had gathered at the tip and ran it down the bottom of the shaft again, then back up, barely touching him the whole while. When he’d reached the head again, he pressed firmly just underneath it, teasing at the frenulum. He heard Hannibal release all his air, and felt his cock jump under his touch. So close already, from so little stimulation.

And just like that, he stepped back, leaving him devoid of touch, cock straining in the open air. Hannibal was flushed, chest heaving, mouth open. Through his eyes, Will could see that he was obviously trying to maintain some air of dignity, but it was a losing battle.

“Turn around, face on the hood.”

Hannibal gazed back at him, just for a moment, before moving to obey, bent at the waist, arms still trapped behind his back in the sleeves of the jumpsuit. Will came up behind and tugged them free, exposing the broad plane of his back, marred with ridged scar tissue. 

“Hands up by your face.”

Hannibal obeyed. The slight lordosis dip in his spine thrust his ass out into a perfect submissive pose. Will passed a hand down the center line of his back, exploring the far-too-pale skin, before gripping him again at the hips and pushing the suit down so it hung around his thighs, trapping his legs in an ungainly spread position.

The whole scene was debased and gorgeous, Hannibal’s spine and the firm muscles on either side of it leading down to two thumbprint dimples just inside his hips, and below that, his ass, dense and round and entirely too appealing. 

Will filled his hands with that ass and kneaded it hard. “You’ll come when I say to, and you’ll come untouched. Is that clear?”

Hannibal’s only response was a harsh grunt. His eyes were clenched shut tight.

“Good.”

Will took one hand away, still massaging one cheek with his left, and reached into his pocket for the small bottle of lube he’d brought with him. As he popped the cap, Hannibal opened his eyes and looked back at him, shades of his earlier control showing through in a tiny smile.

“Don’t you dare say a word.”

Hannibal’s smile just increased, but he closed his eyes again, content to let it lie. Of course Will had come prepared. They’d waited five years for this, and both of them knew it.

Will had to take away his left hand to properly lube his fingers, but he returned it immediately to Hannibal’s cheek afterwards. He made a mental note to himself that, in whatever future they may have after this, he was going to make _damn sure_ that he could grope this ass as much as humanly possible, because _good lord_. This ass right here, this was his karmic gift for putting up with years of Hannibal’s bullshit, he was sure of it.

Kneading again, watching the skin become red at all his attention, he slipped his lubed right index finger into the cleft of Hannibal’s ass and passed it feather-light over his hole. He heard a soft, restrained noise from above, and looked up to see Hannibal’s brow furrowed in concentration.

He went on, working the tip of his finger in. It was tight and _hot_ , and Hannibal was already clenching down on him, the pressure sending sparks straight to Will’s groin. Eventually he got the whole finger in and began working it in and out, feeling it become slicker and easier as he went. When he added the second finger, Hannibal groaned and moved back into it, needing more. Will squeezed his cheek again and rotated his hand so that he could press forward in search of his prostate. After a few passes in and out, he knew he’d found it when Hannibal shuddered and let out a long, low moan.

He left his fingers just there and massaged right on that spot, over and over, until there were a continual stream of unintelligible syllables coming from Hannibal’s mouth. That’s when he moved to let his fingers press on either side of it, just teasing him, enjoying the pained, frustrated sound this produced. He repeated this cycle a few times, delighting in hearing Hannibal become more desperate and incoherent as he went. As he pulled back to look Hannibal over again, he noticed the pool of precum gathering in the dirt right under the other man’s cock; he added a third finger and pressed in, chuckling at the sight of more fluid dripping down to the ground.

“How long has it been, Hannibal? You’re leaking like a teenager, for Christ’s sake.”

Hannibal glanced back over his shoulder again, trying with all his might to look like he was ready to find his buzz saw again – until Will pressed straight into his prostate with all three fingers, and Hannibal’s whole face immediately went slack with it. Damn, he should have learned this trick _years_ ago, could have saved them both a lot of trouble.

“You sure you can make it? We’ve still got a little while to go here.”

Hannibal gave him another look, but didn’t even try for dignity this time, just riding out Will’s treatment with a grunt.

“Atta boy, we’ll get there. You’re doing great.” With this, he pulled out and gave Hannibal’s right cheek a little slap, leaving a smear of lube behind.

Will knew he was laying it on thick, but really, when else was he going to get this chance? He’d earned it.

He began undoing his own fly, restraining a sigh at the relief of freeing his trapped cock, which had been throbbing almost since they’d begun. He felt Hannibal’s eyes on him as he slicked more lube over it and luxuriated in giving himself a few long, slow strokes. Hannibal remained obediently pressed against the hood of the car, where he watched as best he could, breathing hard through his nose.

Will smiled at him, wolfen. “Did you think about this? In your cell, at night?”

Hannibal just gazed back.

“Was it like this? Did you imagine being taken and bred? Or was it the other way around?”

Hannibal’s groan and the sight of more precum pooling under his cock answered for him. He made firm eye contact with Will as he thrust his ass out a little further, giving in. Will planted a hand on that ass again, squeezing it as he steadied his cock in position.

“I hope it lives up to the fantasy. I’d truly hate to disappoint, after all these years.” And with that, he pressed in, just the head at first, just past the ring of muscle and then back out again. The next time he worked himself in a little further, concentrating on not just burying himself completely. It was mind-numbingly good, even just this little bit, hot and slick and _good lord_ was Hannibal tight. He went on for a few thrusts like this, trying to be kind enough to let them both get used to it, though everything in him was screaming to mount and take and fuck.

Hannibal, however, was having none of it, and on the fifth pass, he bucked back hard against Will. _Eager. Well, if that’s how he wants it._ Will thrust in earnest then, finally lodging himself inside all the way to the root, groin pressed firmly against Hannibal’s ass. _Christ._ Hannibal cried out, and Will’s mind blanked for several seconds, the heat and tightness surrounding him robbing him of his ability to do much more than groan. As the electric impulse in his hips to move kicked in, he felt Hannibal begin rocking back against him and clenching down, trying to spur him on.

He steadied his hands on Hannibal’s hips, pulled back halfway, and slammed back in, then further out and in again, and again, delighting in Hannibal’s loud moans every time he bottomed out. 

“Did… _nngh_ … did you ever… _ungh_ … think it would be like this? Did you think… _gnh_ … I’d fuck you… _ungh_ … like a cheap whore?”

Hannibal just moaned and clenched around him. The motion was rocking the car on its axles with a squeak, lending the whole scene a low-grade porn feel, and, to his slight embarrassment, it was just making Will hornier and more desperate. The whole thing was heaven.

“Fuck, I’m close already. Are you… _unghh_ … are you ready to come?”

Hannibal looked back at him, locking eyes, mouth hanging open. He didn’t say a thing, but the desperation there was palpable.

“You’ll… you’ll have to say please.”

On the last syllable, he shifted his thrust just a fraction downward, and knew he’d found Hannibal’s sweet spot when his moans turned into loud cries: syllables mixed with grunts and vocalizations that Will was positive he wasn’t even in control of, and – in the middle of all of it – a loud and unmistakable _“Please.”_

Will smiled at him and patted his ass for good measure. “Good boy.”

With that, he gained a new resolve, fucking down again and again into Hannibal’s prostate, the other man practically on the verge of tears by now.

“Whenever you’re ready, Hannibal, you’ve earned it.” 

He hardly had the whole sentence out when he felt Hannibal’s whole body tense around him, the clenching pressure around his cock setting off his own orgasm. He came harder than he had in years, maybe ever, and it just kept going and going for both of them, waves and waves of it.

When he came to, boneless and collapsed on top of Hannibal’s prone form, he was lightheaded and a little dizzy.

“Are you satisfied now?” The low voice rumbled from below him, sending vibrations into his chest.

“Very. You?”

“Extremely.”

“Good.”

Will peeled himself off Hannibal’s back and pulled out, enjoying the small gasp the other man gave at his absence. A surprising amount of cum spilled out after him, dripping down Hannibal’s thighs to the ground, where it met another huge mess of cum that was pooled in front of the car. _Fuck, they really_ had _needed that._

Will cleaned himself off using the arm of the jumpsuit, still hanging from Hannibal’s thigh, and then tucked himself back in and closed his fly. 

“You can stand up and get dressed.”

Hannibal grunted in acknowledgement, then hoisted himself up on his elbows, stiff after being bent for so long, and turned around to button back up. He had to be uncomfortable and sticky in there, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t had worse. It wasn’t like he didn’t _deserve_ worse.

“We should get going. How long is the drive?”

“Only about five more minutes.”

“Five more… _Five more minutes?_ You let me pull over and fuck you on the side of the road _five minutes_ from your house?”

“You didn’t really give me much option, as you’ll recall.”

Will looked at him in a way he hoped was menacing, but knew probably had the air of a small, annoyed terrier. “Get in the fucking car. I want a shower.”

Hannibal gave a self-satisfied smile and got in the driver’s seat again, clicking down the little lock to orange, pulling the seatbelt across his lap with a click, and starting the engine with a dull, lurching roar.


End file.
